


Wolf Song

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Paws and Stripes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Shifters, Animal Transformation, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tiger Tony Stark, Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “Stressed?” Steve askedBucky’s ears flicked atop his head. He clenched his teeth and fought down the growl in his throat. “Just a little bit.”“Anything I can help with?”“Unless you know some way to get Tony out of one of his introverted moods, no.”Tony's been away on business for a week, and Bucky really wants to give Tony his much needed time and space to recharge. Unfortunately, Bucky's hindbrain will not be pacified by logic and empathetic reasoning.Wolf instincts can be such a pain.





	Wolf Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> This one is for the amazing and talented Shi_Toyu. Thank you for being an inspiration as well as [ bribing me via my love of StarkSpangledWinterHawk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11209425). I only hope this fic can bring you as much joy as yours did for me. 
> 
> Special thanks to the wonderful, funny, and brilliant [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream), who beta read this fic and also helped me name this series as well as this fic. I appreciate all of your help.

“Bucky, your-” Steve began.

“I know,” Bucky snapped. He internally cursed himself for shouting at Steve, but Steve was the third person to point out that Bucky’s ears were looking less human and fleshy, and more wolf-like and furry. His muscles were coiled so tight, not even a two hour workout could unfurl the tension. He’d decided to do what his Ma had suggested to do when he was a kid and feeling stressed: clean. Which was why he was cleaning the kitchen sink when Steve had strolled in (that, and because he’d finished wiping the counters and sweeping the floor).

Steve was nonplussed by Bucky’s agitation. “Stressed?” Steve asked in a sweet yet passive-aggressive tone.

Bucky’s ears flicked atop his head. He clenched his teeth and fought down the growl in his throat. “Just a little bit.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Unless you know some way to get Tony out of one of his introverted moods, no.”

Steve was intrigued by Bucky’s statement. “I would think if anyone could get your boyfriend out of that mood, it would be you. I would also think he’d want to spend more time with you because he’s been away.”

Bucky knew Steve had not intended his words to sting, but they had. Tony had been away for a week, and while he had greeted Bucky with a hug and a kiss upon his return, he’d also said, “Sorry. I know you probably want to celebrate our reunion, but I need to spend some time in my lab first. Do you mind?”

Bucky hadn’t minded at all. He knew Tony needed his space, and that after spending the last week working he probably needed to unwind and have some time to himself.

That had been last night though, and it was the afternoon now.

Bucky knew Tony had probably fallen asleep in his lab (he had a cot in there for that exact purpose), so he refused to worry about whether or not Tony had gotten any sleep last night until he had evidence to prove his boyfriend hadn’t slept. He also knew Tony loved him and would emerge from his kingdom of engineering eventually. When Tony did, he would visit Bucky first thing. Bucky knew all this, but his more wolfen brain was freaking out.

Bucky’s instincts would have been upset with the lack of Tony’s presence for the last week even if Tony had just been a teammate (a pack mate), but after a while the instinct would have dulled and soothed over. However, Tony was his boyfriend (his mate). The fact that Tony wasn’t trying to re-establish their pack bond through scenting or other means was upsetting him and stressing him out.

Thus the wolf ears instead of human ears, as well as the urge to growl and snap at anyone who annoyed him.

“If you’re this stressed out, I think you should talk to Tony. I know he likes his space, but it’s been awhile since I’ve seen your ears pop out because you're stressed.”

Steve was right. Even during battles, if Bucky had partially shifted at all, it was always by choice. Claws to rip through opponents in hand-to-hand combat, or just to rip through walls. Ears so he could hear incoming attacks. A more flattened and snout like nose to locate enemies, allies, and victims.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I know he doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s not trying to send off these stupid pact instincts, but…” Bucky shrugged. “I’m an idiot in love.”

Steve chuckled. “That you are.” Steve stepped up to the sink and took the sponge Bucky had been using from Bucky. “Now, go talk to your boyfriend.”

“So bossy.” Bucky let Steve have the sponge. “One of these days, I’ll remind you who the top dog is around here.”

“I think you mean cat. Besides Tony owning the place, I’m pretty sure he could just bat his eyelashes and you’d give him whatever he wants.”

“Don’t be mad because I know how to treat my fella,” Bucky hollered over his shoulder as he exited the kitchen.

Bucky went to Tony’s lab. He expected it to be locked up, and for FRIDAY to tell him that Tony was preoccupied with a dangerous experiment at the moment. He was pleasantly surprised when the lab was unlocked and he was able to stroll inside. His eyes swept the room as his nose sniffed out Tony.

Bucky’s gaze landed on Tony right as he pinpointed the direction of Tony’s scent, and Bucky’s heart just about melted out of his chest.

Tony was curled up in his tiger form on the cot with a blanket thrown on top of him. One paw covered his face as he rested.

“Tony,” Bucky called softly as he approached.

Tony’s ears twitched.

“Tony, it’s Bucky. I’m going to sit on the cot with you, okay?”

Tony made a noise in the back of his throat. He lowered his paw. Golden eyes blinked at Bucky.

Bucky smiled. He petted Tony’s head. He stopped mid-stroke when Tony turned his head and sniffed his hand. Tony gave a tentative lick then dropped his head back on the cot.

“I’ll take that as the okay to join you.” Bucky sat on the cot then swung his legs onto it. He scooted closer to the center of the bed. Tony’s tail swished in annoyance, which Bucky took amusement in. Tony wrapped one of his paws around Bucky’s hip and nuzzled Bucky’s lap.

“Scenting my crotch?” Bucky chuckled. “Should have known that would be the first place you mark as your own.”

Tony cracked open an eye. He shifted his weight as if to get up on his paws, but the cot shook. For a moment, Bucky swore the small bed would break. Tony had ceased his movements when the cot trembled though.

Once the cot steadied, Tony’s form began to change shape and his fur receded.

Tony sat on Bucky’s legs in all his bare-ass glory. He rolled his neck from side to side and stretched his arms. “How long was I napping?”

“You slept for nine hours, boss,” FRIDAY answered.

Tony looked surprised at that.

Meanwhile, Bucky was doing the mental math in his head to figure out when Tony had fallen asleep. “Tony, you didn’t fall asleep until this morning?”

“I got distracted. Also, I tried to go to sleep closer to two in the morning, but I kept thinking about sneaking into your bedroom. I get territorial about my room and workshop though, and I know sometimes you can get territorial about your space too, so I decided I couldn’t do something like that until I got permission.”

“That’s more than nine hours of sleep if you tried to sleep at two.”

“As I said, I kept thinking about sneaking into your room. Sleep was elusive.”

“Aw, doll.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and guided his boyfriend down for a hug. Bucky hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder and turned his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. He inhaled Tony’s fragrance, loving his boyfriend’s musk even if he was still covered in smells from his plane trip back into the country. “I probably would’ve reacted like an excited puppy if you’d visited me.”

Tony frowned. “I was kind of hoping for less puppy and more sexy.”

Bucky hummed. He couldn’t stop nuzzling Tony’s neck and breathing in the comforting aroma of his boyfriend. His arms looped around Tony’s waist, pulling Tony closer, even though Tony had been lying on top of him already. A distant voice in the back of Bucky’s head told him he needed to calm down and do something other than smell Tony. That same voice reacted in horror when Bucky raised his head just enough to rub his cheek against Tony’s--marking himself in Tony’s smell.

“Whoa. You missed me a lot there, big fella?” Tony chuckled. He  cupped Bucky’s face as he rubbed their cheeks together.

“Sorry, this is probably a little much.” Bucky’s muscles loosened the longer he was in Tony’s presence. He felt his wolf ears recede and turn human. “I guess I’m just so used to having you around, when you left, the more wolf-like part of my brain freaked.”

Tony tensed. “What kind of freaking?”

Bucky shook his head and kissed Tony in reassurance. “Nothing terrible. It just meant when you got back and we didn’t immediately cuddle, I started feeling a lot more on edge. I knew everything was fine, Tony. Unfortunately, knowing doesn’t always trump instincts.” Bucky sensed the tension in Tony growing, and he kissed Tony again. “It’s okay, Tony. I love you.”

“I wish you had told me. I could have spent an hour with you before shutting myself away.”

“Yeah, but because you didn’t, now we have an excuse to spend the rest of the day together.” Bucky grinned cheekily. “I’ve been so lonely.”

“Have you?” Tony asked seriously.

“Yes, but that’s nothing that a little time spent with you now can’t fix.” Bucky kissed Tony on the forehead then stroked his furrowed brow. “Come on, doll. You’re a futurist. Stop worrying about the past and start thinking about all the ways we can reaffirm our love.”

Tony snickered and shook his head in exasperation. “Has that line worked for you in the past?”

Bucky feigned offense. “I don’t have ‘lines.’ Everything I say is original!”

“Uh-huh.” Tony tucked his head under Bucky’s chin and began working on putting a hickey on Bucky’s neck. “Just stay put while I get you marked up again. This is going to take hours.”

Bucky smiled. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
